wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Riptide's Secret
Chapter One Riptide watched as Tsunami dipped her webbed talons into the cool water of the lake, washing off the scarlet blood that ran along her dark blue scales. She hadn't noticed that he was there yet, crouched among the bushes and other foliage. Riptide swallowed and clenched a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. He had picked them only this morning, and while they had a sweet smell to them they only made Riptide sick with guilt. If Tsunami knew... He steadied his breathing and took a step, and then another, before emerging into the dappled sunlight. Tsunami whipped around, but when she saw that it was him she relaxed and her eyes softened. "Riptide! I thought that you weren't coming!" Riptide choked back a growl. "I brought you flowers," he said, thrusting them towards her. A few bright yellow petals fluttered around his talons. Tsunami took the bouquet and inhaled. "They're amazing," she said. "You didn't have to, Riptide." Riptide fidgeted awkwardly with his claws. He knew that it would break Tsunami's heart. I have to say something, he thought. I have to. It's not fair for her. No, you can't! another half of him barked. This will be your only chance to be king. Riptide swallowed. He knew that he didn't love Tsunami. Sure, he liked her, but only as a friend, not as anything more.... Oh, Orca, he thought, hiding back a sob. I wish we could have been together longer... ~ Flashback ~ Two dragonets were playing in the sand of the beach, their laughter carrying on the salty wind. Their scales flashed brightly in the sunlight. "Orca...!" Riptide said, batting playfully at his friend's muzzle. "You didn't, did you?" Orca winked cheekily at him. "What do you think?" She tweaked his tail and darted away, as quick as a minnow. "You're such a worrywart, Riptide. It's almost my fifth birthday, and besides," she continued, ruffling her sapphire coloured wings so that they glinted like polished stones, "I'm the princess. I can do whatever I want." She raised her muzzle with mock majesty. "But that's still not very good..." Riptide faltered as Orca stopped and glanced at him. "Riptide, it's fine. I can still use my animus magic for good things. See?" She glanced around and then gently picked up a feather. Before he could stop her, Orca said, "I enchant this feather to turn into the most beautiful ice sculpture of a snowy owl." Riptide watched in amazement as the feather morphed into a bird-like shape, complete with wings. As it grew, it as cold and clear as glass, and Riptide couldn't stop his talons from brushing against the smooth surface. Orca was watching him anxiously. "It's...beautiful," he said. Orca ruffled her wings. "Oh, it's nothing. I like carving with my claws much more, anyways." She dug into her carpet bag and withdrew a paperweight. It was shaped as a sea horse and it was so intricately made that Riptide thought it was going to jump from her claws and flop into the ocean. When it didn't move, he hesitantly picked it up. "Thanks." "You're welcome," Orca said, beaming. Her smile faltered. "Do you-do you really like it?" "It's amazing," Riptide said firmly. Orca's scales blushed a darker blue. "Mother says that I'm going to have a little sister, soon," she said, watching as a bold crab scuttled across her claws. "I'm kind of worried, though. What if she doesn't like me?" "How can anyone not like you?" Riptide echoed. "Awwwwwwwwww," Orca said, blushing again. "Riptide, you're such an annoying octopusbrain." Riptide wasn't sure how to take that, but by then the young SeaWing princess was turnign to face the glittering blue expanse of the ocean. "Mother is probably looking for me. I'll race you to the Palace!" She dove into the choppy waves. Riptide jumped after her, his heart bursting. He might not have had lots of friends, but the friends that he did have were the best. Chapter Two Riptide jolted to reality as Tsunami poked him with one hooked claw. "Oh. Sorry?" "I was just saying that we have to prepare for Clay's wedding," she said. Right, Clay's wedding. It was Clay's ninth birthday today, and he had proposed to Peril just five months ago. Riptide tried to fix a smile on his face as his thoughts drifted to Orca. They would have been married by now. They might have even had dragonets... Tsunami poked him again. "Riptide? Stop staring like a squidbrain and come with me so I can pick a dress." "A dress?" Riptide echoed. "That got your attention." Tsunami rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I need to get flowers for Sunny." She gave him a friendly nudge that nearly sent him bowling into a gnarled banyan tree. "Come on." She flicked her tail and began to make her way towards the soaring pavilion of the rainforest queen's throneroom. Riptide didn't particularly mind the rainforest. He thought it was nice, with all of its interesting smells and sounds and sights. ~ Flashback ~ Orca poked him with a talon. "Stay still!" she hissed. "Sorrrrrrrrrrry," Riptide said, yawning. He shuffled his wings. "It's not my fault that these meetings are so boring." He glanced at his father, Webs, who was conversing with Piranha and Shark. What was even the point of coming to these gatherings, anyways? So that he could learn diplomatic negotiation or something? At least Orca was with him. The SeaWing princess had endured countless meetings and council stuff like that. She - "Ouch!" "Sorry, but that was the only way to get your attention," Orca said in an excited whisper. "We should sneak away and go to the Hatchery." Riptide glanced uneasily around him. None of the council members were watching. They were already too busy talking with the queen or the generals. "That's not...that's not very good, though," he said back, out of the side of his mouth. Orca pinched him again and he batted her talons away. "Fine. I'll do this the hard way." She huffed and rearranged her wings. "Moooooooooooooooooooooooom," she whined loudly, "Riptides being meaaaaaaaaaaaan." Riptide stared at her in horror as Coral glared at them both sternly. "If you can't act like civilized dragonets, then I'm afraid you're going to have to go." She flicked her tail and a plump turquoise dragon bustled them out. As soon as the turquoise dragon returned to the council chamber Orca laughed and clutched her sides. "That was hilarious! I should do that more often." "I'm probably never going to be allowed to attend a council meeting again because of you!" Riptide wailed. "Dad and Mom are going to be so disappointed in me!" "They can't banish you," Orca said loftily as she swooped towards the glittering ocean. "I'm the princess." They dove into the cool water of the ocean. The scent of salt and seaweed filled Riptide's sense as he swooped after her, annoyance pricking his talons like thorns. Wip Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (WillowandtheWoof) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)